Amour interdit
by Chemhistory
Summary: La chimie est au rendez-vous dans le groupe des Maraudeurs. En plus des assauts du monde extérieur, nos courageux jeunes hommes doivent subir les attaques les plus sournoises possibles, les plus difficiles à contrer: celles des hormones. Alors, qu'ils luttent pour grandir, nos héros feront la découverte la plus complexe et merveilleuse qui soit: celle de l'amour.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nous sommes un groupe de 3 amis qui aime écrire. Aucun d'entre nous à ce que les autres sachent ne possède Harry Potter.

Warning: Ceci est une fanfiction concernant _principalement_ une relation homosexuel alors homophobes s'abstenir. les fans du couple James/Lily sont les bienvenus. On ne vous oublie pas.

Salut! Voici la première fanfiction que nous écrivons en groupe. Il se peut que ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction note un changement de style d'écriture et c'est parfaitement normal. Chaque auteur s'occupera du point de vue d'un personnage. J'ai hâte de voir si vous arriverez à nous différencier. Premier indice: le prologue n'a pas été écrit en groupe. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Poudlard, troisième année, couloir désaffecté

Les bruits de pas et les miaulements se faisaient de plus en plus fort, les deux jeunes gens haletaient, à bout de souffle.

- _Sirius, tout ça c'est de ta faute_ , dit soudainement l'un d'entre eux.

- _Remus, économise ton souffle_ , répondit le prénommé Sirius.

- _Si on se fait prendre, je te tue_ , continua malgré tout Remus.

- _Si on se fait prendre, tu n'auras pas à le faire parce que Rusard s'en sera déjà occupé._

Le prénommé Remus se tourna et jeta un regard irrité à Sirius. Ce dernier se contenta d'un regard amusé. Ils étaient dans une situation précaire et c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée d'une virée tardive aux cuisines, ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation. Sans compter que Remus était initialement contre et n'avait cédé qu'après la mention du mot chocolat. Justement, Remus ouvrait la bouche pour faire part de sa façon de penser au crétin qui lui servait de meilleur ami quand ce dernier l'interrompit.

\- _Remus, arrête de parler et cours!_ Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes hommes entendirent la voix honnie s'exclamer: «°je vous tiens. °» sur ces mots, Sirius se dit que sa seule excuse était l'instinct de survie quand il tira Remus par le bras, s'enfonça dans une classe désaffectée et s'enferma dans un placard avec lui.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, la bizarrerie de la situation le frappa de plein fouet. Ils étaient dans un minuscule placard à balai, seuls et dans le noir. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches et seuls. Ce genre de sortie, Sirius le faisait avec James ou tous les Maraudeurs y allaient ensemble, alors c'était la première fois que ces deux-là se retrouvaient ensemble sans personne. Alors que Sirius allait faire une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère et dissiper la soudaine tension qui s'était installée, son regard accrocha celui de Remus et les deux restèrent sans voix. Avant qu'ils puissent commettre un acte qu'ils regretteraient plus tard, ils entendirent la voix de James leur dire que Rusard était parti et qu'ils avaient du culot de faire une sortie nocturne sans lui. Alors, Sirius et Remus sortirent du placard, ensemble.

Fête arrosée, été suivant la quatrième année, au bord d'une piscine

La fête battait son plein, Peter était ivre mort depuis un moment suite à un défi perdu. Sirius et James tenaient toujours debout grâce à leur grande résistance à l'alcool et Remus parce qu'il buvait avec modération. James essayait de se changer les idées par rapport à Lily et Sirius croulait sous une avalanche d'admiratrices. Remus quant à lui voyait tout cela d'un mauvais d'œil, mais ne trouvait pas le courage ni la force d'arrêter ses amis. Sirius justement se dirigeait vers le bar pour un énième verre quand un sombre idiot fit une bombe dans la piscine ce qui le mouilla entièrement. James se dépêcha de le rejoindre pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que e soit et lui apporta une serviette et l'amena vers les vestiaires. Remus ne put s'empêcher de les suivre du regard et de ressentir un pincement au cœur face à leur complicité. Sans qu'il s'en rende tout à fait compte, il les suivit. Il s'approcha des vestiaires et fit l'une des choses les plus stupides de sa vie : il espionna la conversation de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- _Je vais le tuer_ , gronda Sirius derrière la porte.

\- _Non, tu ne vas tuer personne_ , répondit calmement James. _Le meurtre c'est mal,_ rajouta-t-il.

\- _Hilarant, Potter_ , répondit la voix acerbe de Sirius. _Ton humour est désopilant._

\- _Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et déshabille-toi_. Remus se figea à ses mots, il avait l'impression que son cerveau venait de geler. Il ne pouvait résoudre l'équation Sirius nu plus James dans un vestiaire vide. Il se sentait furieux et trahi, sentiments incompréhensibles pour lui.

\- _N'en profite pas pour te rincer l'œil_ , dit la voix de Sirius sur un ton taquin.

\- _Désolé Black, mais j'ai un miroir dans ma chambre. Ce n'est pas le spectacle d'un beau corps qui me manque._

\- _Tu viens d'avouer que mon corps était beau,_ dit Sirius sur un ton que Remus était incapable de déchiffrer.

\- _Et je ne le répéterai pas alors profites-en_ , dit James. Il rajouta après un moment : enfile ça. Sur ces mots, Remus entendit des pas qui s'éloignaient et sans réfléchir cédant à une impulsion, il entra.

Il se figea sur le spectacle devant lui, Sirius Black torse nu. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir ça un jour, non pas qu'il y pense souvent. Il se sentit rougir devant le spectacle du corps finement musclé de son _ami_. Il savait que le Quidditch était un sport très demandant physiquement, mais en voir les effets sur le corps d'un joueur faisait apprécier ce sport encore plus.

\- _Remus ça va?_ Demanda Sirius et Remus se rendit compte qu'il le dévisageait en silence sans rien dire depuis un moment.

\- _Oui, oui. Toi?_ Demanda Remus en rougissant.

\- _Oui, ça va_ , dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin. C'est alors que leurs regards s'accrochèrent et que le monde autour d'eux disparut. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre sans y penser quand James entra tenant une chemise dans sa main, les faisant sursauter.

\- _Tout va bien?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et Remus lui répondit oui de concert avec Sirius tout en refrénant une forte envie de le frapper.

Poudlard, cinquième année après les Buses, dortoir des Maraudeurs

\- _James, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose_ , dit Sirius suppliant.

\- _Je n'ai rien à dire_ , répondit finalement la voix de James de sous ses couvertures.

\- _Tu ne veux pas en parler?_ demanda Sirius en jetant un regard de détresse à Remus. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard vide à son tour et il leva les yeux au ciel. Quand ils se tournèrent vers leur ami dépressif, ils remarquèrent son regard pensif. Sirius allait poser une question quand James changea de sujet et proposa de jouer à vérité ou conséquence.

\- _OK,_ accepta Sirius. _Tu commences, vérité ou conséquence?_

\- _Vérité_ , répondit James.

\- _Alors, James, comment te sens-tu par rapport à Lily?_ Demanda Sirius d'un air triomphant alors que James poussait un soupir exaspéré.

\- _Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber tant que je ne me serais pas épancher pas vrai?_ Demanda-t-il exaspéré

\- _Tu me connais trop bien,_ dit Sirius en souriant.

\- _Très bien, je me sens comme le dernier des idiots avec un cœur brisé. C'est tellement frustrant d'être incapable de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens ou pire d'être civilisé en sa compagnie. Il faut toujours que je me comporte comme un gamin idiot et narcissique. C'est ridicule et humiliant d'être incapable de dire à la fille qu'on aime qu'on l'aime et de se comporter de manière aussi m'as-tu-vu en sa présence. C'est frustrant et ça ne m'aide pas d'en parler alors arrêtons!_

\- _Euh...OK_ , dit Sirius qui regardait James comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

\- _OK, ton tour,_ dit James comme si de rien n'était. _Action ou Vérité?_

\- _Action_ , dit Sirius après un moment de silence.

\- _Alors, Sirius_ , ajouta James d'un ton machiavélique, _tu vas devoir aller te baigner en sous-vêtement dans le lac!_ Remus sursauta et se mit à rougir violemment.

\- _Quoi?_ S'exclama Sirius, _il en est hors de question!_

\- _Pourquoi?_ Demanda James d'une voix faussement ingénue. _Tu te dégonfles?_

\- _Très drôle, tu crois vraiment me convaincre de cette façon?_ Dis Sirius d'un air ferme. Quelques minutes après, les 4 Maraudeurs sous la cape d'invisibilité se rendaient au lac. James ricana pendant tout le trajet.

\- _Oh! tais-toi!_ Dis Sirius alors qu'il se déshabillait. Remus ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager.

\- _Alors, l'eau est bonne?_ Demanda James après avoir arrêté de rire.

\- _Excellente!_ Répondit Sirius, _tu me rejoins?_

\- _J'aimerai bien,_ dit James à la grande fureur de Remus. _Mais il faudrait rentrer avant de se faire prendre._ Finalement, Sirius finit par sortir et e rhabilla sous l'œil attentif de Remus, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son ami encore plus beau, mouillé sous les rayons de la lune. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux et chacun sentit une étincelle s'allumer au fond de leur cœur. Ils voyaient quelque chose de différent dans le regard de l'autre. Quelque chose d'inouï qu'ils ne comprenaient pas tout à fait eux-mêmes. Alors, comme le dirait si bien notre cher Sirius dans une telle situation : Et merde!

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimer et on se revois pour la suite dans environ 2 semaines s'il n'y a pas de retard dans notre planification. On postera le samedi. Laissez des reviews et à la prochaine!


	2. Chapitre 1: La caméra

Salut! Nous revoilà. Désolés que ça ait pris autant de temps, mais il se trouve qu'écrire une histoire à trois est beaucoup plus compliqué qu'on pourrait le croire. En espérant que ça vous plaira. Merci à baekjeong pour sa review, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un a apprécié notre travail.

* * *

Je me réveille, un peu en sueur, agité. En partie parce que dans ce magnifique manoir, construit par un génie apparemment, la ventilation n'est pas, disons excellente. Mais honnêtement, je dois avouer que mes rêves, ces dernières nuits, n'ont pas aidé. Je préfère ne pas aller dans les détails, mais disons que Sirius y était présent. Très présent. Trop présent! Ah, mon foutu, stupide cerveau, il doit arrêter. Elles doivent cesser, ces pensées idiotes, mais surtout irréalistes…

Après mon monologue interne de jeune adolescent mélodramatique, je me décide finalement à me lever. Comme chaque jour, je vais ouvrir le rideau laissant la lumière entrer. Comme chaque jour, je me mets à contempler la vue du jardin, si magique et calmante. Du vert à perte de vue s'étendant dans toutes les directions, parsemé de fleurs de toutes sortes de couleurs : jaunes, bleues, pourpres. Il y en a même qui semblent pouvoir changer de teinte à leur guise. D'autres sont transparentes, ou bien scintillantes. La grand-mère de James sait bien choisir ses fleurs exotiques. Je me dis que cette merveille mérite d'être capturée en photo... Je pars alors chercher ma vieille caméra qui est devenue mon fidèle compagnon dernièrement. Ma main se glisse sous mon oreiller, mais rien….

⁃ Elle ne peut pas être partie toute seule, même une caméra magique n'a pas cette habileté... Ce qui ne me laisse qu'une seule option : SIRIUUUUUUUUUS!

⁃ Bon matin, Wolfy, répond-il d'un ton enjoué c'est à dire, typique de Sirius.

⁃ Je sais que c'est toi, vocifèrai-je

⁃ Des accusations sans explications, je me sens attaqué. Comment oses-tu? Moi, une créature si pure et innocente!

C'est vrai qu'il est un de mes meilleurs amis, mais je jure que parfois je veux l'assassiner violemment. Je me précipite en bas des escaliers et trouve mes autres amis morts de rire autour de la cheminée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un éclair de jalousie, mais j'essaie de rester calme.

⁃ Sirius, dis-je calmement

Ils continuent de rire à en perdre haleine

⁃ SI-RIUS

⁃ Oh bonjour Remus. Wow ! Comme je suis sexy dans toutes ces photos !

⁃ Hey Rem, me dit James. Sirius, ta modestie m'impressionne et vous savez, je crois que me retirer de cette pièce serait une bonne idée, ajoute-t-il avant de partir précipitamment.

Oh non! Oh non! Oh non! J'ai oublié que j'avais consacré une grande partie de mon temps à photographier Sirius. Une grande partie c'est-à-dire tout mon temps où je ne photographiais pas vraiment le « paysage ». Je sais, je sais. Je suis pathétique.

⁃ Oh, mais regardez comment mes cheveux bougent et brillent avec le vent. C'est simplement impressionnant, s'exclame Sirius qui continue à s'admirer.

⁃ Redonne-moi ma foutue caméra! S'il te plaît!

⁃ Oh, mais mon cher Remus. Cette situation est beaucoup trop amusante pour arrêter. N'es-tu pas d'accord?

⁃ Non, pas du tout Sirius. Je ne vois aucun côté amusant à tout ceci. AUCUN!

⁃ Hon! Que c'est triste. Je pense qu'on devrait demander l'opinion de ce beau mec sur la photo. Il semble parfaitement sage et charmant. Animo!

À la seconde même, une étincelle à peine perceptible, de la magie même, perceptible par seulement quelques sorciers sort de sa baguette.

Je peux voir l'image qui commence à se transformer et à se mouvoir. La métamorphose se termine finalement quand l'image bouge et commence à parler.

⁃ Bonjour beauté, dit Sirius #2

⁃ Bonjour beauté, répliqua Sirius # 1

⁃ Quel privilège de pouvoir me regarder! Annoncèrent les deux en chœur.

Je suis tellement en fureur! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est beau…. Et drôle et… Non! Remus tu es fâché !

\- Hey, hey, Sirius #2 interpella #1

\- Tu sais qu'il me regarde tout le temps celui-là. Honnêtement, c'est un peu inquiétant passer des heures à regarder une image. Je sais que je suis magnifique, mais quand même.

\- Il a peut-être besoin d'aide ton ami.

Quoi!? Mais arrête de parler stupide objet, tu n'as même pas de cerveau. Je lance un regard rapide à Sirius et il semble être en train de rougir. Non, non, j'imagine des choses. Ça doit suffire là. Je me lance à l'attaque. Ce côté de loup en moi doit au moins servir à quelque chose. Je vise la caméra et l'attrape mais Sirius tient fort de son côté. Je tire, il tire. Je tire plus fort, il tire plus fort. Après un moment de va-et-vient, on finit par tomber par terre. Sirius au-dessus de moi. On se regarde une seconde dans les yeux et il fait ce sourire narquois qu'il a si bien perfectionné. La caméra a perdu son importance. Tout a perdu son importance. C'est alors que Sirius se penche vers moi, alors je panique et le pousse de toutes mes forces. C'est alors que je partis en courant.

* * *

Minuit trente, seule ma lampe est encore allumée à l'étage. Les mains posées sur le bord de mon immense fenêtre, j'admire le jardin. C'est aux heures les plus noires qu'il est le plus magnifique. Les fleurs qui de jour scintillent émanent une aura phosphorescente la nuit, m'offrant chaque soir un spectacle de braises multicolores, dont la lueur est semblable à celle d'une aurore boréale.

Toutefois, mes neurones épuisés me forcent à quitter des yeux ces beautés presque aussi splendides que moi. Tout en soupirant, je ferme ma fenêtre et sors ma baguette: «Colloportus». Ces foutues bestioles de nuit ont appris à ouvrir des poignées. Après avoir éteint ma lampe, je retire ma chemise et mes pantalons et puis finalement, me jette dans mon (oh, si moelleux!) lit. Les mains derrière la tête je fixe le plafond et songe en souriant aux récents événements.

La nuit passée, je suis entré dans toutes les chambres avec l'espoir de retrouver ma baguette, que Peter, triple crétin, avait subtilisée puis perdue.

C'est en fourrant mon nez nous les couvertures du Remus que je l'ai enfin retrouvée. L'ayant finalement sous les doigts, je ne pus m'empêcher de rester un moment dans la chambre, contemplant l'environnement où Remus passait son temps.

Je tournai ensuite mes yeux vers le jardin, le même que je regardais toutes les nuits avec émerveillement. Cependant, des bruits de pas me tirèrent de ma rêverie.

Je devais remettre le lit en ordre. Hors de question que Remus me trouve là en train de faire des trucs chelous dans son lit! Je remontai les couvertures, replaçai les oreilles quand toc! Mon ongle se heurta à un objet solide.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi je suis mort de peur en craignant avoir à faire avec un objet quelconque. Il ne s'agissait pas de cela, mais plutôt de sa caméra! BINGO! Cette fameuse caméra, que Remus trimballait avec lui tout le temps, sans jamais au grand jamais en dévoiler le contenu à quiconque.

«Héhéhé, ça va être une partie de plaisir», pensai-je en la faisant disparaître sous ma chemise, espérant regagner ma chambre à temps. Ce que je fis. Néanmoins, dès que j'en ouvris la porte, je fus assailli par les hordes de bestioles nocturnes qui volaient et jouaient sur mon lit.

«Espèces de bêtes à la con! Foutez le camp!» m'exclamai-je rageusement. C'est à coups d'Expelliarmus que je projetai vers la fenêtre les plus tenaces. Pour le reste, je les attrapai manuellement (quel labeur!) pour m'en débarrasser.

Épuisé, je me couchai et m'endormis, sans avoir pu profiter de mon spectacle nocturne, mais aussi en oubliant la caméra de mon ami sur la commode.

Je ne m'en rappelai qu'au petit matin, vers sept heures, alors que seul James était en bas, en train de se faire à manger alors que la vaisselle de la veille se lavait toute seule. L'excitation accompagnant un mauvais coup me prit par le ventre, et c'est d'un rire mauvais que je ponctuai ma toilette matinale.

Arrivé en bas, l'odeur des œufs frits me mit, comme toujours, l'eau à la bouche, mais la faim était sans espoir contre mon espièglerie.

⁃ Bonjour Sirius, je t'ai fait des œufs. Laisses-en pour tout le monde, hein!

⁃ Pfff t'inquiète James, j'ai quelque chose de bien meilleur. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, chantonnai-je en sortant la caméra de derrière mon dos.

⁃ Oh bon sang! Tu l'as volée?

⁃ Mais nooon, mais non, je l'ai... Empruntée.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, où nous nous installâmes tout en mettant en marche la caméra.

⁃ Voyons voir ce que tu nous caches, Wolfy...

La première image qui apparut m'était bien familière. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique cliché du jardin de la grand-mère de James. Sauf que contrairement à la pénombre à laquelle j'étais accoutumé, l'endroit était baigné dans la lueur dorée du crépuscule.

⁃ Hé, regarde, Sirius c'est toi ici, dit James en pointant le coin gauche de l'image.

⁃ Ah bah ouais. C'est vrai que je passe souvent par là en après-midi.

⁃ Tout un mannequin, pas vrai, me taquina-t-il en me donnant un léger coup de coude.

⁃ Pff ta gueule James.

⁃ Ton langage Sirius, s'écria la petite voix très appréciée (noter le sarcasme) de notre ami Peter

⁃ Oh ça va hein.

⁃ Hé les œufs ne sont pas pour tout de suite. Viens plutôt profiter d'un spectacle exclusif, lui dit James

⁃ Non, mais je rêve! C'est pas la caméra de Remus ça? Comment avez-vous fait?

⁃ Tout le mérite me revient, cher ami. Jusqu'à maintenant on n'a vu que ce cliché du jardin arrière avec ma tronche de beau gosse dans le coin, là. Qui sait quelles autres merveilles cet appareil nous révélera...

⁃ Ho là, "tronche de beau gosse" c'est un peu exagéré!

⁃ Ferme-la James, lui dis-je en souriant

Je continuai à faire défiler les photos. La cuisine, avec moi qui mangeais une tarte. Le foyer, avec moi qui lisais au coin du feu. Encore le foyer, cette fois-ci avec nous tous, mais avec moi au premier plan. Plusieurs autres magnifiques clichés du jardin, toujours au crépuscule, toujours avec moi comme élément du décor.

Chaque cliché me montrait sous mon meilleur jour. Nous avions commencé par rire nerveusement au fur et à mesure que quelqu'un me trouvait sur les photos. Et puis, ces rires nerveux se traduisirent par une hilarité générale. Nous jouions à "Trouvez Sirius"!

Or, au milieu de toute cette hystérie, je me posais des questions. Quelle était cette inquiétude mêlée de fierté que je ressentais?

Je me sentais étonnamment très flatté. Je me disais qu'il l'avait fait exprès, qu'il me prenait en photo MOI, et non pas ces foutus paysages. Mon estime déjà haute recevait ce jour-là, pour la première fois, une propulsion phénoménale de l'extérieur.

⁃ SIIIIRIIUUUUSSS!

Parlant de propulsion phénoménale, c'est à ce moment-là que Remus en fit une avec sa voix, probablement après avoir découvert l'absence de son objectif chéri.

⁃ Bon matin, Wolfy, m'exclamai-je depuis le premier étage

⁃ Je sais que c'est toi, entendis-je tomber sur moi depuis le haut de l'escalier

⁃ Des accusations sans explications, je me sens attaqué. Comment oses-tu? Moi, une créature si pure et innocente!

Pas de réponse autre que des pas furieux martelant rapidement les marches du grand escalier en colimaçon. Nous rîmes de plus belle et Remus entra en trombe, le visage rougi par la colère et la honte. Qu'est-ce qu'il était adorable!... Euhm frustré. Je voulais dire frustré...

⁃ Sirius, l'entendis-je dire en plein milieu des rires

⁃ SI-RIUS, s'écria-t-il, visiblement au comble de l'impatience

Je repris mon souffle et me dirigeai vers lui, la caméra dans les mains. Bon sang que c'était drôle, de le voir dans cet état. Crispé de rage, les yeux brillants, une certaine appréhension dans le visage.

⁃ Oh, bonjour, Remus! Wow! Comme je suis sexy dans toutes ces photos!

⁃ Hey Rem, dit James en se tournant vers nous. Sirius, ta modestie m'impressionne et vous savez, je pense que me retirer de cette pièce serait une bonne idée, déclara-t-il en se levant, accompagné par Peter.

Les deux se dirigèrent dehors, ils sortirent du manoir. Le visage de mon ami blanchit tout d'un coup, il déglutit. Il semblait si mal à l'aise que je ressentis un petit pincement de remords. Mais bon, ça lui passerait. Je m'amusais après tout!

⁃ Oh, mais regardez comment mes cheveux bougent et brillent avec le vent, m'exclamai-je en lui montrant une image où je me promène devant le manoir, visiblement un jour venteux. C'est simplement impressionnant.

C'est vrai que sur cette photo en particulier, je suis à mon meilleur. Je décidai de m'amuser encore un peu.

\- Animo! C'est alors que la photo se mit à ondoyer et que le magnifique sujet se mit à se mouvoir.

\- Bonjour beauté, dit mon jumeau de papier.

\- Bonjour beauté, répliquai-je. Il fallait savoir redonner les compliments dans de telles situations.

\- Quel privilège de pouvoir me regarder ! Annonçâmes-nous en chœur. On se comprenait tellement bien! C'était presque aussi bien que la compréhension que je partageai avec Jamesie. Remus serra les poings de fureur. Je commençai à me sentir un peu coupable.

\- Hey, hey, la voix de la photo me tira de mon début de culpabilité. Tu sais qu'il me regarde tout le temps celui-là. Honnêtement, c'est un peu inquiétant passer des heures à regarder une image. Je sais que je suis magnifique, mais quand même. Il a peut-être besoin d'aide ton ami. Remus devint complètement blême et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer et mon visage s'enflamma. Le regard de Remus se fit interrogateur avant de s'assombrir et il m'attaqua. Il essaya de me prendre son appareil photo de force, mais une fois ma surprise passer, je tirai à mon tour. S'ensuivit tune bataille qui se finit d'une façon plutôt inattendue : Moi au-dessus de Remus. Il avait l'air affreusement gêné et je ne pus n'empêcher de sourire, accentuant sa rougeur. Il était tellement adorable et son regard brillait de mille éclats dorés. C'est alors que je me penchai vers lui, sans réfléchir. Il sembla surpris de prime abord avant de me frapper et de partir précipitamment me laissant abasourdi.

\- Tu sais, si ça avait été moi, il ne serait pas parti en courant, dit la voix de mon faux jumeau de papier. Dire que je le trouvais sympa. Je me contentai de lui jeter un regard noir en regardant par où Remus était parti en courant. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer?

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez appréciés votre lecture. On devrait poster le prochain chapitre le 13 mars si tout va bien. Alors à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews.


End file.
